When Cherry Blossoms Meet
by MJangelsakura
Summary: I'm back,baby  .Gakuen Alice is facing a dark enemy shrouded in mystery with powers beyond anything that they ever could comprehend.They enlist the help of the legendary mistress of the clow, but she wasn't quite what they were expecting to see. R/r


A/N: Hello dear readers, as promised I have revised WCBM A.K.A When Cherry Blossoms Meet. It took me awhile to post it but yeah, you know me and my erratic posting. Anyway, I more or less redid the plot line too but I kept some of the original parts I liked in this version. So I hope you enjoy this little ficlet of mine as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh! And one more thing, I have upped the rating to M. So to the younglings who read the old version. THIS IS A WARNING! It's rated for reasons you will see in succeeding chapters so please you have been warned. So without further delay, I give you the new When Cherry Blossoms Meet.

P.S Don't forget to leave some love for the authoress. Your reviews are the gooey, chewy, fudgy, melt –in-your-mouth brownies that fuel the sugar highs that make my fanfictions. (^.^)

Xoxo

MJ

* * *

Disclaimer: I own neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor Gakuen Alice. Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi. I am simply borrowing them for my own creative purposes.

* * *

_When Cherry Blossoms Meet_

a Cardcaptor Sakura-Gakuen Alice crossover fanfiction

by Mjangelsakura

* * *

Prologue: _Smoke and Mirrors _

The night was eerily quite and still, not a sound to be heard, not even the rustling of the wind. A lone raven flew above in darkness of the night, surveying its surroundings with human-like intelligence. It circled around the vast area of the compound, trying to find away around the security that surrounded the academy's perimeter. It found that the high-voltage electrical fence that bordered the large school grew weaker as it went higher up. Once in the academy, it flew low, keeping to the shadows of the Northern Forest before making its way toward the dormitory buildings. It scanned the grounds for any sign of movement. Once it was assured that no living soul was awake or in view, it swooped down towards one of the dorm buildings. Then in a burst of black feathers, a pair of dainty feet landed soundlessly on the rooftop of the dorm building and what was once a magnificent black raven turned into a mysterious black-hooded figure who stole across the rooftop and into the shadows.

The hooded figure took its position, perfectly hidden in the darkness. A bloodcurdling aura enveloping its form, as it started chanting in a strange tongue.

" **_ang tawu na maka sabut ani kai ma matai ug ka tawa kai puro bi nuto bot ra ang a kung gi istur ya_**" said the mysterious figure in a high pitched voice that could only be that of a girl's.

A sinister cloud of slightly luminous purple smoke gathered at her feet. With a gesture of her hand, the cloud of smoke began to shift and move, coiling around her. She began murmuring in the same dark voice as she did earlier. The cloud of smoke expanded, extending its tendril-like form into the building, as if it had a life of its own. Slowly and silently creeping into any entrance it could find, searching for its prey. It snaked across the empty halls, passed unsuspecting students as it made its way toward its victims for the night.

It slid under the doorframe of a room, finding its target fast asleep on his bed. It crawled across the room and curled around the boy, studying his form. Suddenly, the cloud moved away from the boy, then it began to change and morph until it began to take shape. Materializing till it became the exact replica of the oblivious boy who was sleeping soundly on his bed. It flexed its newly acquired hand, becoming accustomed to its newly acquired form. It was the perfect copy of its victim from every single detail of his form, his personality, to even his alice. He walked toward the boy and placed a hand on the boy's forehead, muttering silently as he did. A black hole appeared beneath the sleeping child, drawing the child into the deep abyss within. All this happened without the boy even being aware of it. As the night passed, five other chosen students had fallen prey to the vile enchantment.

An eerie grin graced the face of the mysterious hooded girl. Her mission had gone well and her master would be pleased. By the time dawn came, she would be long gone and no one would notice anything amiss. So with one last spell, she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

It's short... isn't it?. But I was way pressed for time. Anyway, I'm kinda _not_ that happy with the way it turned out but ,hey, it's a good start.

So what do you think of it so far? I think I'll be able to put out the first chap with in the next few days, though no promises, but it will be considerably longer than this one ..

**_Chapter One:_** It's mostly about Sakura from when she first set foot inside Gakuen Alice and the reason she was sent there.

_**Sidenote**_: To the people who are asking if this is going to be another SyaoranxSakura fic, well sad to say that it isn't. I'm a huge ES and YS shipper. Don't get me wrong, I used to like SS, but really now it just bores me to death and I was never a big fan of this is mostly an ES fic with a slight dash of YS in between and a whole lot of other pairings.


End file.
